


Ouma gets bigger... With a slime!

by Kuuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, LMAO, Other, dick expansion, end me, it had to be done, its one of those fanfics, male breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuro/pseuds/Kuuro
Summary: Contains butt expansion, belly expansion, breast(?) expansion, penis growth and something similar to anal.You have been warned....It had to be done.2000 hits I'm going to murder u sinnersIf we hit 50 kudos I'm making a sequelEdit: changed his age lmao





	Ouma gets bigger... With a slime!

Ouma was a rather small 18 year old, who had been living in a small house in the middle of nowhere. He had decided that he would take a short vacation from his leading of dice, as it was stressing him out so much he collapsed a few times.  
  
Thankfully, nothing worse other than that happened. However, his followers were extremely worried about his health, and so, one of DICE's members offered him the house he was currently hanging around with, where the city was half an hour away. Away from the stress.  
  
The old DICE member that was offering it was very, very strange about it. It seemed like he was really desperate to get that property out of his hands- at least that’s what Ouma thought.  
  
...  
  
It was one night in the middle of Summer, and Ouma has been sitting on the front of his dark purple car, watching the stars for a few hours to relax (recommended by another DICE member, obviously.). Ouma had parked the car in front of the house, maybe a few meters away from what could be considered its garden.  
  
He scoffed at a small spider that crawled in his hand, and swatted it away. He became incredibly bored while trying to relax his tense shoulders, so he simply messed a little with his phone until his whole battery drained, so he decided to enter his temporary house for the first time to at least become acquainted with the space it had.  
  
He stood up and brushed his white jeans out of any dirt, when he saw a bright light that blinded him for a few seconds. His ears started to ring, and he briefly wondered if this was how a grenade felt like. He didn’t feel hurt to his relief, and his vision came back as the ring went out.  
  
"Motherfucker! Who the hell did that shit?!" He grabbed a hidden knife he had in his pocket and held it out in front of him. He looked around him to see who had assaulted him but much to his confusion, there was no one remotely close to him- unless we considered the city that was a hour away from there.  
  
Ouma gulped as he lowered the knife, and felt a massive chill go down his spine. He didn't have a good feeling out of this. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and sighed, he was getting crazy from loneliness, great timing brain.  
  
He cracked his neck to the side, a satisfying ‘pop’ coming out of it.  
  
Unknown to him, something was indeed luring under his car, a purple alien with the texture of a slime. Like a substance, which was only growing and sliding towards him in a non-threatening manner. Not that he noticed, of course.  
  
He closed the door, but that was not going to stop the Slime as is made its way to door, forcing it open. As it slammed against the wall, it divided into 4 big pieces which just kept moving towards the small guy.  
  
The first one to get to him first was definitely the medium one. Not too big and not too small. Ouma choked on his drink (panta) as it crawled closer and closer. For fucks sake, that thing was the size of an entire closet!  
  
"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "Get away from me!" Ouma tried to stand up and run away, but his skinny legs didn't obey him.  
  
He felt the slime at his feet, quickly climbing up his body, touching everything. Closer and closer it went to his face, the more he felt violated by this thing. He felt so weird and frustrated. Ouma let out a small scream in pure panic, but the slime inserted itself on his mouth to stop him.  
  
He felt the slime filling up his mouth as his cheeks puffed out more and more up to the point where they hurt.  
  
He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He can't breath. He can't-  
  
He gulped down the slime.  
  
Ouma felt his face get paler than soon as he realized what he did. The slime, finally gaining an entrance, started to force itself down his throat, making him chug it as fast as he could do not choke on it.  
  
Ouma began groaning as he felt his stomach filling out soon after. He tried running away again, yet his legs didn't even budge. He was paralyzed in fear. Ouma started to feel so full. So, so full that he could burst. He quickly felt his own belly pushing against his own jacket. He started to struggle against it as it became tighter and didn't let him breath.  
  
He let out a groan in relief as one by one, its grapples snapped off. He breathed in deeply and felt his shirt tightly squeezing his new belly and moobs, which kept growing more and more. He cupped his chest with his hands as it overflowed them, and soon his boobs were bigger than a puppy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140861437@N05/40955176040/in/dateposted-friend/)  
There was no longer a slime in front of him a few minutes later. It was all inside of him now. Ouma looked down to see all the changes he went through, and let out a small gasp. His once petite and frail frame was now giant and soft… Very jiggly too. He could see his giant nipples through his shirt as they were stimulated. They were the size of a finger!  
  
He gulped, and raised both hands- one to touch his belly, and the other one to touch his boob. He groaned softly, tracing circles in his nipple, and grabbing a handful of love handles, shaking them the best he could. Ouma felt his whole chest jiggle with his belly, and it felt amazing.  
  
He sat on the couch again, and spread apart his legs so that his belly could rest between them. He felt his belly hang over the ledge of the couch.  
  
"This is..." He paused a for a bit, gaining his breath. "Strangely nice." Ouma looked down to it again and this time, he felt a second chin had formed under his face. He caressed his soft taunt skin while thinking about it.  
  
"... I’m pretty sure i need to get out. I don't really want it to happen again." He mumbled to himself before standing up with a lot of effort. He used the support of the couch and his legs, and after a few tries he succeeded. His still skinny legs shook under him as they maintained his whole weight on them. He started to walk to the front door, the front of his legs hitting his belly multiple times.  
  
He stopped as he saw a flash of purple move behind him. He turned his head to the left and saw nothing, but as soon as he looked forwards again, he saw another one of the slimes. This one, was almost twice the size of the last one.  
  
"Just… What are you?" He muttered as he felt sweat go down his face. He felt his cheeks flush with blood as he thought very indecent things with the slime on them.  
  
His mind screamed at him to run the other way, but the slime had already made a move on him. The slime went below him, making Ouma look down in slight surprise. The slime crawled onto his feet and started tugging at his jeans, making them drop to the floor.  
  
Ouma blushed in embarrassment as the slime sneaked inside of his boxers from behind him, moving towards his dick. Ouma let out a involuntary moan as he felt it touch him there.  
The slime started to once again force itself down into him, this time making his dick bigger. Ouma felt his boxers straining against the slime and his cock, and he bit his plump lip in anticipation.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a ripping sound from it, and soon after the sound of his now broken boxers hitting the floor. He moaned as he felt the slime completely enter him in one move, his erection poking out from underneath his belly- its tip barely touching his belly button.  
  
Ouma moved his hands from his belly to his dick, slowly pumping it with both hands in arousal. "Ooh yes daddy.!" He exclaimed. He felt his dick twitch at his words.  
  
Soon, he heard another slime move behind him, making him turn his head and lick his lips seductively. "P-please. Get in me..." Ouma begged it with a dazed look, moving his fatty arms to his unproportioned ass. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart, showing off his anus and big balls to the slime. "Please daddy.!"  
  
The 3rd piece burst into his asshole suddenly, making him gasp in surprise. He felt his now small ass filling up with the slime as he traced small circles with his hands on his nipples. He was feeling so good. So full. Ouma started to slowly bend over, making the entrance for the slime easier to access. He started moaning as he felt his small ass and legs begin to thicken.  
  
A slosh from behind made him stumble and almost fall onto the slime, but luckily he could grab onto the wall for support. He looked back, and he felt his dick twitch in arousal again. His once nonexistent but now was around a meter long and slightly larger than a door frame. He felt his legs brush against each other, and he groaned softly. As his legs basically touched everything of the other leg, he felt like every movement he made was so fantastic.  
  
Ouma fell on his knees, completely dazed from this arousal he was feeling. He put his hands against the floor, making his belly press against the floor, making it look like a big pillow. His nipples graced against his carpet. He started to shake his ass in the air, feeling it jiggle in harmony with his whole body.  
  
Moaning, he called out. "Daddy! Come out please! I need you!" He started to hump on himself, his fatty hands massaging his big boobs up and down. Ouma started to moan like a porn star, panting out heavily as he quickly ran out of air. He saw from the corner of his eye the last part of the slime come up behind him in silence, but he didn’t pay it much attention while he was busy humping himself.  
  
The last slime, the smallest, went behind him and inserted itself into his asshole which was completely open for it to enter.  
  
"A aah! Daddy!" Ouma moaned, stopping for a second to smile at the alien. He felt his asshole tightly wrapped around it, and that felt amazing to Ouma. His whole face was flushed a dark red, and his mind was going crazy at these new feelings and sensations. Impatient, he softly nudged his ass into the slime, making it go deeper inside of him.  
  
"M-move, daddy." He demanded.  
  
The alien began to go in and out of him as instructed, making Ouma's whole body jiggle against it and the floor. Ouma started to moan so loud they were basically screams of pleasure. His boobs bounced up and down, and he put his fatty arms and legs on the floor like a stretching dog.  
  
"T-that’s it, Faster!"  
  
As it went in and out, his dick became even more sensitive as bits of cum leaked out of it. More and more, his whole body started to grow in sync as he was coming close to end. His nipples started to lactate milk which flew everywhere, and Ouma stuck his nipple in his own mouth. He sucked on it to taste it and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling.  
  
"Da. Dadd... Daddy!" He screamed before coming on his stomach, making a puddle of cum around him. He panted one, two, three times before passing out at that moment, his whole body twitching and his belly making a custom pillow for him.  
  
  
  
The very next day, he woke up to the sun leaking through his windows, and he felt the start of a headache forming. He grumbled under his breath before raising his hand to hold his head. He felt a wet liquid dripping onto his hair, and he looked at his hand in surprise. On it, there was... Cum?  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Ouma quickly stood up and inspected his body for any scars left behind, like stretch marks or something. Luckily for him, there was none. Gulping in anxiousness, he decided to check himself out in the mirror before deciding on what to do. He shuffled to the bathroom without any problems, as his legs were strangely skinny once again- okay, that was a lie since he did feel the slight brush of his bare legs that wasn't there before.  
  
He turned on the bathroom light and stood up before the full-bodied mirror. He was, in fact, back to normal. Yet at the same time, he wasn't. His face was much more round, he had a small potbelly, and he could feel the jiggle of his butt as he bounced up and down to see if he still jiggled.  
  
... All he did was smile and smack it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  i had to  
> its beautiful isnt it  
> I hate myself too dw bout it  
> ...do u guys want me to write oneshots or smthin im bored
> 
>  
> 
> Winks


End file.
